1. Description of the Prior Art
In many packaging machines flat, folded preformed cardboard containers are erected into cases or boxes which are then filled, closed, sealed and conveyed to a storage or further processing station. Occasionally, a blank will not erect because adhesive has extruded from the sealing seam to bond the panels to each other. At other times, a lack of sufficient adhesive, or a miscut in the cardboard, may result in a non-erectable blank. When any of these conditions occur, the machine must be shut down and the defective carton blank removed by hand. The resulting downtime and additional operator attention are costly. Furthermore, hand removal presents safety hazards to the operator, requiring shutdown of the machine each time a blank is to be removed.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for erecting cardboard box blanks. The invention most particularly relates to an apparatus for automatically ejecting non-erectable knocked down carton blanks from a carton erecting machine.